


all the world's a sunny day

by greenurr



Series: Single Parent Poe 'verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humiliation, Kid Fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenurr/pseuds/greenurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's vacation time.<br/> <br/>  <i>Rey leans in to read the email. “Wait, why are there four tickets?” she asks, looking back at Poe.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Poe raises one eyebrow. “Why do you think?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“No fucking way,” Finn breathes. Luckily, the swear gets lost in BB’s shriek of excitement.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all the world's a sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the newest installment! At long last. Thanks for sticking with it! Huge thanks again to my sister, wannabequeen, for betaing.
> 
> The title is from "Kodachrome" by Paul Simon.

It doesn’t start as a serious, fleshed out plan. It’s barely even an idea in the back of Poe’s mind. Just the beginnings of a formation of a thought.

“I need a vacation,” sighs Finn, flopping down on the couch next to Poe.

Poe tilts his head. A vacation would be nice, wouldn’t it? It’s March now, and BB and Finn get a week off in April. They hadn’t been planning to do anything with it, but it might be nice to go someplace.

He keeps it in the back of his mind over the next few days. Thinks about it as he watches Finn come home every day, looking more and more exhausted from handling ‘his little monsters’, as Finn refers to them. Thinks about it as he watches Rey bite her nails to the quick, making business plans to take over and re-open the garage. Thinks about it as he finds himself working later and later, coming home after dinner to find BB already asleep, tucked into bed by a tired Rey or Finn. Thinks about it as BB happily chatters to him, Mr. Yoda, the checkout clerk, complete strangers, in her easygoing Spanish.

A vacation would be nice.

Poe calls his mother, asks her for where they used to go on vacation. They never went back to the town Poe’s grandfather was from (Abuelo always said it wasn’t worth going back to), but instead to a little town on the coast of Guatemala, sandwiched between the beach and a lush forest. It was stunningly beautiful, and prosperous enough that there were a few hotels and beach houses, but not so big that it was overrun by tourists. Some of his best memories are from there, swimming with his cousins, running off of cliffs and into the ocean, reading in the hammock on the house’s porch. They had stopped going when he was a teenager, though, and he had never gotten around to bringing BB there. Before now, at least.

His mother says that the house that they used to stay in is too big and expensive for four people, but that she knows a little house, more like a cabin, that’s in the same town, right down the street.

“It should be more than enough room for you and your ‘very good friends’,” says Poe’s mother. He can hear the laughter in her voice, can hear his father from the other side, yelling at the television.

“Mama,” he says, reproachful. He hasn’t introduced Finn and Rey to his mother, only because as soon as she does, the entire population of Yavin will know exactly who they are, what happened, and exactly what his mother thinks about all of it. He doesn’t want to outright lie to his mother. But the only way to keep himself from becoming, once again, the focus of all of the gossip in Yavin, from _thousands of miles away,_ is to only feed her bits and pieces.

His mother knows that he has become very close with his upstairs neighbor and her boyfriend. She knows that they both love BB very much, and created a playroom for her in their apartment. And she knows what BB told her, which is that Poe and Finn and Rey all kiss her good morning and goodnight, and also sometimes all the grownups kiss each other. His mother also knows, thanks to BB, that sometimes they all have sleepovers, but when it’s bedtime BB goes to sleep in her room and the grownups all go to sleep in Poe’s room.

To be fair, Poe had been making dinner and hadn’t been listening to BB’s side of the conversation at the time.

BB also told her Abuela that her Daddy was in love. His mother asked after that specifically, and Poe hemmed and hawed his way out of it. He’s not ready to say yes. But he isn’t ready to say no, either.

“Whatever, whatever,” his mother says. “You know I don’t care, as long as you and BB are happy.”

“Yes, Mama,” he sighs, and she gives him the phone number for the woman who rents out the house.

He pays for the tickets and house himself. It’s only a month away, so the tickets are expensive, and it was a miracle he got the house this late. He doesn’t mind. The three of them haven’t linked their bank accounts or anything, yet, but Finn is on a teacher’s salary and Rey is now a small business owner. Neither of them have much money to spare. He, on the other hand, is a highly placed aerospace engineer with a mother who works as a financial advisor. He’s had a 401k since he was twelve. He can afford some last minute plane tickets.

He breaks the news to everyone the day he buys the tickets, after the confirmation email comes through.

“Hey, you guys, can you come into the kitchen?” He yells it to the rest of the apartment. They’re in Finn and Rey’s today. Finn is playing with BB in the special playroom that Rey and Finn had set up for her on the two-month anniversary of their first kiss, and Rey is reading in the living room. Slowly, the three of them join him in the kitchen. Rey gets a glass of water and sits down across from Poe at the table. BB climbs into her lap, and Finn leans against a counter.

“What’s up?” Finn asks.

“Nothing bad,” says Poe. “Promise.”

“Is it a present?” BB asks, eyes lighting up. She loves presents. When Finn and Rey had shown her the playroom they had made, she had immediately sat down on the floor and started crying because she was overwhelmed with happiness. Rey had made her a collection of little handmade dolls that all sat sweetly on a shelf, and Finn had painted little bunnies on the walls, jumping around and playing with each other. BB loves that room, now, more than anything.

“Sort of,” says Poe, grinning. “Baby, do you remember where Grandpa grew up?”

“Guatemala!” exclaims BB.

“Would you like to go there?”

“Sure!” BB says, with all the confidence an almost seven year old can muster.

“Well, that’s cool, then, because I just bought us tickets,” says Poe, and swings his laptop around to show BB the email.

Rey leans in to read the email. “Wait, why are there four tickets?” she asks, looking back at Poe.

Poe raises one eyebrow. “Why do you think?”

“No fucking way,” Finn breathes. Luckily, the swear gets lost in BB’s shriek of excitement.

“I hafta go pack my bathing suits!” she squeals, and torpedoes off of Rey’s lap and into the playroom. “I don’t have any clothes here!” Her yelling echoes down the hall. “Daddy, we gotta go downstairs so I can pack!”

Poe hears the patter of little feet in the hallway, and then BB opening and closing the front door. He sighs.

“Come down later so we can plan,” he tells Rey and Finn, standing up and following BB downstairs. “Baby, you’re not supposed to leave the apartment without a grownup!”

Later turns out to be that night, after BB goes to sleep. Finn and Rey blow in like a tornado, grabbing Poe up from his work at the kitchen table and bending him over it.

“God, you little piece of shit,” hisses Finn, grabbing at the nape of Poe’s neck and holding him down against the papers he was using for work. “Fucking, Guatemala, what the fuck.”

Finn is gentle and sweet in bed, almost all of the time, just like he is out of it. Sometimes, though, and after they had a long discussion about boundaries and safe words, Finn will get a little rough with Poe, a little mean. Poe loves it.

“We talked about doing this right after you left,” said Rey, pulling Poe’s sweatpants down just enough to expose his ass, trapping his cock beneath he fabric. “I blew him while he told me about what he wanted to do to you, and I wouldn’t let him come, so it might be a little bit rough.”

She hops up onto the table next to Poe, and pulls his hair, dragging his head over to look at her. Poe smiles at her, because no matter how mean Finn can get, it’s nothing compared to how mean Rey can be.

He can hear Finn behind him, the clink of his belt being undone, fumbling for the lube, the sound of his panting.

“God, I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Finn says, but when he eases two fingers into Poe it’s gentle, like it always is.

“I’ll hold him down,” says Rey, replacing Finn’s hand on the back of Poe’s neck. “You have two hands,” she continues, as she spreads her legs and draws Finn’s recently released hand into her own sweatpants.

Poe can hear the slick sounds of Finn’s fingers working in both of them, can feel Rey’s cool hand on the back of his neck. He’s so hot in his clothes, gasping up at Rey’s face, watching her bite her lip and come apart. He moans with her as she comes, three of Finn’s fingers working against his prostate. He can hear himself making the kind of quiet, pathetic little noises he always makes when he’s getting fucked, trying to keep them near silent because BB’s asleep down the hall.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, desperate, hoping that Finn will hear. “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

He feels Finn slide his fingers out, his hands resting on Poe’s ass cheeks, spreading them to look at his hole. Finn’s hands are sticky, one with lube and the other with Rey’s juices, and Poe’s face burns as Finn lingers, taking in the sight. Poe can feel Finn’s eyes on him and wants to turn his head, but he’s still trapped, looking at Rey as she leans forward to take a look for herself. Poe whines.

“Look at that, though,” Finn says, and leans down to place a kiss on Poe’s hole, licking out to slick his tongue over him once, twice. Poe rises up to his tiptoes and moans. Rey uses her other hand to cover Poe’s mouth as Finn pushes his tongue _in_ , and Poe’s eyes practically roll back in his head.

“You have to fuck him now,” says Rey to Finn, quietly. “Or else he’s going to come.” Finn straightens up and Poe can hear him slicking up his cock. They stopped using condoms about a month ago, so when Finn pushes into him, he’s bare. Finn and Poe both moan.

“I only have two hands,” says Rey to Poe, dryly. “You’ll have to keep your mouth shut.”

Finn just pants in reply, bottoming out in Poe and waiting for him to adjust. Poe gives as much of a nod as he can with Rey holding his head down, and Finn starts fucking into him, viciously. The table starts to creak; Rey giggling as each thrust jostles her.

“Fuck, I’m not going to last very long,” whispers Finn, pushing his hands up underneath Poe’s shirt to stroke up the skin of his back, scratch his nails back down. Poe’s hands clench in the paper that’s littering his desk.

“You can touch yourself, Poe,” says Rey, stroking a thumb against the back of his neck. “Go ahead, make yourself come.”

Poe groans in gratitude and frees his cock from his sweatpants, finally. The tip is so wet with precome he doesn’t need any lube, jacking his cock fast and hard. He can feel the heat rising in his groin, his balls drawing up. Finn drags his nails down Poe’s spine again, and that’s it. Poe groans into Rey’s hand as he releases, his come splattering down onto the kitchen floor. Somebody’s going to have to clean that up.

Finn thrusts a few more times, moaning quietly as he comes inside Poe. Rey takes away her hands as Finn draws out, Rey smoothing a hand through Poe’s hair while Finn rubs his back. Finn’s hand moves down, where Poe is still gaping and open, and slides two fingers back in, playing in the mess of lube and come. When he presses against Poe’s prostate, Poe twitches and whines, tries to wiggle away.

“Okay,” Finn says, “okay,” as he withdraws his fingers. He goes back to rubbing Poe’s back. Poe hears Finn exchange a few words with Rey as Poe drifts, close to sleep, still bent over the kitchen table. Then, Rey’s hands are on him, gently pulling him up.

“C’mon,” she says, straightening Poe’s clothes and taking him by the hand. “Shower time.”

“Finn?” he mumbles, half turning back.

“I’m cleaning up,” Finn says, smiling over his shoulder as he washes his hands at the sink. “We made one hell of a mess.” Poe can feel himself blush a little as Rey leads him through his bedroom, to the shower.

He had explained this to them, when they first started having sex. That sometimes, if he didn’t have anywhere to go or anything to do, Poe would slip into a quiet, sleepy headspace after sex. Where he would be useless, and pliant, and would need taking care of. It happens especially after rough sex. Rey and Finn had adapted easily to it, more easily than any of his previous partners. That might have been because there were two of them to take care of him, though.

Rey sits him down on the toilet lid as she gets the shower running, helps him out of his clothes and then takes off her own before they step into the shower together. He sighs as the hot water hits him. Rey stands under the stream with him and holds him, bending his head down to rest against her shoulder and cupping the back of his head. He closes his eyes so he doesn’t get water in them, and gently kisses her shoulder, laps his tongue against the water there. She hums happily against his temple.

“C’mon,” she says, grabbing the soap. They kiss lazily as they wash each other, and when she gets to his ass she slips two fingers in, cleaning out the lube and Finn’s come.

“Yeah,” he sighs, and reaches a hand down to her clit, rubbing in little circles until she clutches at his shoulders and exhales shakily against his chest. She’s always so quiet.

Poe yawns, and shuts off the water, grabs two towels. They dry each other off and head to the bed, where Finn is already asleep. He moves closer as they slip into bed, settling his head against Poe’s chest. Rey cuddles up to the other side of him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Why did you do it?” she asks into the darkness, and he knows she’s talking about the tickets, about the house, about Guatemala.

He looks up to the ceiling he can’t see. “I care about you guys,” she whispers. “Very much. And I wanted to.”

He can feel Rey nod. “Okay,” she says. “We care about you, too.”

Poe smiles into the darkness, feeling the warmth of the two people next to him, the heaviness of their heads against his chest.

**

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him, but packing with BB is a disaster. She always wants, desperately, to be helpful, which means that she wants to pack on her own. After multiple arguments and much pouting, Poe lets her pack on her own, with his supervision. This means not only is he having to pack for himself, he isn’t even allowed the peace of mind that being able to pack for BB would have given him. He’s constantly terrified that they’ve forgotten her pajamas, or swimsuit, or god forbid her favorite doll that Rey made for her, the one in a little version of Poe’s flight jacket, that BB sleeps with.

Finally, though, by the end of it, they’re all ready. When the day comes, Poe carries a still asleep BB to the car at 4 AM, so they can make it to the airport by 5 and their flight at 7. Rey and Finn take up the rear, carrying their own suitcases, as well as Poe and BB’s.

The airport is, well, the airport. BB gets shuffled between the three of them, perched on Poe’s hip or slumped over on Rey’s back, cradled in Finn’s arms like a princess. They have to wake her up so she can go through the metal detector on her own, but at 6:45 sharp they’re all seated. BB has origami-ed herself so that her head is laying in Poe’s lap, and Poe strokes her hair to get her back to sleep. Rey and Finn are a few rows back. Because he had bought the tickets so late, they’re separated for the duration of the flight.

At 10 AM they land down in Guatemala. At that point BB is wide-awake and nearly vibrating with excitement, leaning over both Poe and the businessman in the window seat to get a good look as they touch down.

“They’re cute when they’re that young,” says the businessman in Spanish, nodding to BB. “Mine are all grown up, now.”

Poe hums in agreement, holding onto the back of BB’s shirt so she doesn’t topple over. He doesn’t want her to get older. He can’t imagine her going to middle school, let alone college.

They all meet up when they get off the plane, head to the baggage claim together. Poe hails down a cab, and they pile in. Even though she slept through almost the entire flight, BB falls asleep again in the back of the cab, head resting against Rey’s shoulder, feet in Finn’s lap. When he takes a glance behind him between giving the driver directions, Poe sees that the entire back seat is asleep, Rey holding BB close to her, Finn with his mouth open and drooling a little bit.

When they arrive, Poe doesn’t really register where he is at first. He’s so busy grabbing BB out of the backseat and unloading the suitcases, tipping the driver and carrying everything inside. It isn’t until he’s setting down his suitcase in the master bedroom that he hears an astonished “Wow,” come from outside, and goes to investigate.

It’s incredible.

The house itself is incredible. The layout is open and simple, with a living room and kitchen separated by a countertop. The floors are all dark hardwood, and there are colorful paintings on the walls, throw blankets and pillows on the couches and chairs. A big, sturdy table sits in the corner, and the entire back of the house is just windows and a sliding door, leading out directly onto the beach. There are hammocks outside, Poe sees, and wants to laugh.

The air is hot, and heavy, and Poe can taste in when he breathes in. It brings up sense memories, remembering his mother arguing good naturedly with his tia, him and his cousins spending whole days out on the beach. The air is wet, weighed down with humidity, so different from the scorching dryness of Texas. The ocean is sparkling, and everything just feels perfect.

BB interrupts his moment with an excited howl, running down the hallway, slamming open the sliding door, stripping off all her clothes as fast as she can, leaving them on the beach and barreling into the water.

“No!” Poe shouts, running after her. “No, baby, no, don’t go into the water without a grownup!”

Thank god they’re on a fairly isolated piece of beach, Poe thinks, as he watches his daughter’s naked bottom get swallowed up by the water. Poe barely pauses to kick off his shoes before he runs into the water to his daughter. When he gets there, she turns her face up to look at him, squinting but beaming.

“Daddy,” she says, placing her hands gently into the water, waist deep on her now, and then cupping it and letting it spill from her hands. “Daddy, look at the ocean.”

Poe sighs and looks out as well, into the vast expanse of blue. The sun is hitting his shoulders, and he can already feel his hair start to curl from the humidity. He didn’t roll up his jeans, and now they’re wet.

“Yeah, baby,” he sighs, placing his hands on his hips. “I see it.”

He hears the glass door open behind him.

“What are you guys doing out here?” asks Finn. And then an excited squeal. “Holy moly, look at those hammocks!”

Poe takes BB’s hand and leads her gently out of the water, onto the beach towards Finn.

“Could you take this girl and go make her put on some clothes,” he says, handing BB over to Finn. “I need to go change my pants.”

“I mean you could just take them off, you know,” says Finn, leering. Poe rolls his eyes.

He’s changing his pants when he hears Rey shriek, “Oh my god, hammocks!”

“I know right?” yells Finn, from inside the house.

He walks into the kitchen and notices a note on the table he didn’t see before. It’s in Spanish, in graceful cursive.

_Hello!_

_Welcome! I hope your flight was good. I’ve supplied you with staples in the kitchen, as we discussed. Bread, some fruit, eggs, milk, cheese, some meat. It’s enough for one meal, maybe two, but you’ll have to go to the supermarket tomorrow._

_I had a maid service come in before you got here, and one will come in after you leave, but you’ll be undisturbed, as you requested._

_If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to call me. You have my contact information._

_Yours,_

_Maria_

_P.S. I understand you have a young daughter. There are some beach toys that belonged to my own children when they were younger in the garage. Please feel free to use them._

Poe drops the note back on the table and bends his head down to look into the fridge. There is what Maria said there would be, so he grabs the fruit, eggs, cheese, and ham and straightens up.

“Hey,” he hollers, grabbing the bread. “Who wants brunch?”

**

After brunch, they go out to the beach. Poe changes into his swimsuit, and then helps BB locate her bikini and swim floaties. The bikini has polka dots and ruffles and the day she outgrows it Poe will have to burn it in mourning, because it looks so adorable on her.

They meet Rey and Finn out on the beach. Rey is slathering sunscreen on herself, wearing a plain but flattering two-piece. Finn is facing away from them, towards the water, wearing what might be the smallest, tightest pair of swim shorts that Poe has ever seen. His ass looks amazing. Rey notices him staring, and raises an eyebrow.

“Finn!” exclaims BB, breaking away from Poe’s side and running to Finn. He swings her up and spins her around, and Poe can’t help but admire his thick thighs and, well, what’s between his thick thighs.

“Please tell me he isn’t going to wear that anywhere other than the beach,” murmurs Poe to Rey.

“How big of a mob do you think we’d have to fend off?” asks Rey, just as quietly.

“We could always use the beach umbrella,” says Poe, and Rey snorts.

“C’mon, baby, let’s go into the water!” yells Finn, and he and BB both run, hollering, towards the ocean. Poe jogs to follow them.

“No fair! I still have to put on sunscreen!” yells Rey.

“Your fault for being so pasty!” yells Finn, and dives under the water. He doesn’t come up immediately, and BB starts giggling.

“Where is he, Daddy?” she asks, right before Finn erupts from beneath with a roar, lifting BB up towards the sky by her armpits. She immediately begins to shriek.

“I am Supreme Leader Snoke!” roars Finn. “And I eat babies for breakfast!” He gathers BB up and blows raspberries on her tummy, pretending to eat her.

“Noooooooooo!” wails BB. “Daddy, help me!”

“You’ll never catch me alive!” shouts Finn, and begins to run through the water, yelling as he goes. Poe can see BB over Finn’s shoulder, and she is shrieking with laughter.

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!” says Poe, in his best heroic voice, and starts to run after them, feeling ridiculous running through the water.

“No, don’t worry, _I’ll_ save you!” comes a shout. Poe looks to the beach to see Rey running down. She hits the water and splashes towards Finn, then gives him a big fake, showy punch in the stomach before gently taking BB from him as he falls dramatically backward. He comes back up, spitting out water theatrically.

“This isn’t the last you’ll see of Supreme Leader Snoke!” he says, shaking his fist, then drops the act and closes the distance in between himself and Poe. He takes Poe’s face in his hands and kisses him gently, once, twice. Behind him, Poe can hear BB and Rey laughing.

“Supreme Leader Snoke?” asks Poe, when they break off, raising an eyebrow.

Finn’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. “It was the stupidest name I could think of,” he admits.

“It was pretty stupid,” says Poe, and they kiss again. Finn tastes salty.

“Daddy,” yells BB. “Stop being gross and come play with me!”

Later, Poe is laying out on the beach blanket, letting the sun warm him up. His eyes are closed, but he can hear Rey, Finn, and BB splashing around in the water. It seems as though Finn is teaching BB about ocean ecosystems. You can take the teacher out of the classroom, but you can’t take the classroom away from the teacher, he guesses. Just then, he feels a shadow fall over him. He opens his eyes, and Rey is standing over him, blocking off the sun.

“You’re blocking my sun,” he says.

“Come on,” says Rey, offering him her hand. “Finn has BB, come inside.”

“Why?” he asks, taking her hand and letting her pull him up. Once he’s standing, she leans close so that she’s whispering in his ear.

“Because you look so good I have to get my mouth on you,” she says. “Is that okay?”

Poe swallows once, and then again. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Great,” she says, then takes him by the hand and leads him into the house, to the bedroom, and shuts the door.

“Take off your suit and get on the bed,” she says, taking her hair out of her ponytail. Poe nods and obeys, his cock already stirring. Rey stands at the foot of the bed, looking him over.

“Yeah,” she says, satisfied. She actually licks her lips, then climbs onto the bed and takes him in her mouth. Poe sighs and reaches down to run his fingers though her hair. She makes a curious sound.

“Hmm?” he asks.

“It’s salty, from the water,” she says, pulling off and smiling up at him.

Rey takes it slow, and it’s wonderful. She bobs her head, sucking just enough to get him hard, then pulls off and licks just the head of his cock, using her hand on the rest of him. She licks down to the sensitive part of on the side of his cock, and he can feel his cock twitch. She sighs happily, and leans back in to take him into her mouth again. The sun is shining, and the air smells good, and Poe might just be the happiest man on Earth.

Rey uses her mouth for a while, keeping it simple as he shifts and moans underneath her. He’s a gentleman, so he’s not going to thrust up into her mouth, but she’s making it hard.

Eventually she pulls off. He groans in disappointment.

“Okay, new plan,” she says, jacking his cock. “I get on this and ride you.”

“Sounds great,” says Poe, and she wiggles off her bikini bottom and straddles his hips. She takes him in hand and rubs the head of his cock over her hole a few times, then sinks down with a sigh. Rey is on birth control, because she didn’t want to be the only one to have to use condoms.

She sighs again as she starts to ride him, touching her own clit. He finds that he’s happy to watch her, understands all those times when she would have Finn and Poe fuck while she watched, or just make him touch himself with her hungry eyes on him. She has a slight flush to her face, maybe from exertion or maybe from sunburn, and strands of hair are sticking to her face.

Abruptly tired of watching, he pulls his legs up so that his feet are flat on the bed, and tilts her forward, pulling one of her breasts out of the bikini top so he can get his mouth around her nipple and suck.

“Yeah,” she says, starting to ride him harder. He thrusts up to meet her and she _grinds_ down once, twice, letting out the little huff of breath that lets him know she’s come.

“We can keep going, if you want to come again,” says Poe.

“No,” she says, climbing off of him. “No, Finn can only keep BB occupied for so long.”

She melds herself to his side and reaches down, jacking his cock, slick from her, until he groans and comes all over his own stomach.

“Nice work,” she says, and pats him on the chest.

“Commendations all around,” he says, and they both start to laugh laugh.

Finn walks in to find them still laughing, rolling around on the bed. Poe can only think of what they must look like, himself completely naked and covered in his own come, Rey with her bikini bottom missing and one breast still hanging out of her top.

“Well, it seems like you two had fun,” says Finn.

Rey sighs, finally stopping laughing. “Oh, yeah,” she says.

Finn plops himself down between them and wiggles his shorts off. “I just watched as BB put her own damn self down for a nap. I swear to God, I don’t know any other kid who does that.”

“She’s a good sleeper,” nods Poe.

“And I took care of her all afternoon while you two were canoodling—”

“Canoodling?” Rey repeats, laughing.

“Yes, canoodling, so I feel that a very grateful dual blowjob is my due.”

Rey and Poe both raise and unimpressed eyebrow.

“Please?” asks Finn, smiling as charmingly as he can.

“Yeah, alright,” says Rey, taking off her bikini top and sliding down the bed. Poe follows her.

“God, I love dating two people at once,” sighs Finn.

**

Poe doesn’t want it to end, but eventually, the last evening of the vacation comes. They’ve been here for a week, and tomorrow they’re heading home. Other than going to the market and going to see some old ruins, the four of them have barely left the house, spending hours in the water, lying on the beach, or reading in the hammocks. Then Finn decided that on the last night they should all go out to dinner. He was adamant about it, so now Poe is attempting to wrestle BB into a dress.

“Baby, you love this dress,” he says, holding it out imploringly.

“It’s itchy,” says BB, attempting to do a handstand against the wall. Rey showed her how to do it, and now there are dirty footprints at exactly BB’s height all over the house. BB grunts, and manages to lever herself up so that her feet smack against the bedroom wall. Poe winces.

“You’ve never said it was itchy before! I can’t let you go to the restaurant in what you’re wearing now,” Poe says, pinching the bridge of his nose. What BB is wearing now is a pair of shorts, and that’s it. In the privacy and heat of Guatemala, BB has embraced her nudist side with relish. When Poe called his mother to complain, she had just laughed and laughed. Apparently it had been impossible to get Poe into any clothes from the ages of four to seven, so BB was hitting her family streak late.

“Can I wear the shorts under the dress so I can do handstands?” asks BB, upside down.

“Okay, deal,” says Poe. “But no handstands inside the restaurant.”

BB nods decisively, then dismounts from her handstand and raises her arms, waiting for Poe to put the dress over her head. When he does so, she immediately goes back into a handstand.

“Yeah, this is okay,” she says, the tulle of her dress falling down and obstructing her face. Poe bites his lip so he doesn’t laugh.

Dinner is wonderful. The restaurant is within walking distance, so all of the adults have a glass of wine. They’re seated outside, and as they eat, the sun sets and the stars start to come out. BB is on her best behavior, only forgetting herself and screaming in excitement twice, and spilling rice all over herself.

“I gotta go pee,” says BB, as the waiter takes away the plates. Poe starts to stand up but Rey waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take her,” she says. BB excitedly takes her hand, and Poe watches them as they go. He watches BB’s face as she looks up at Rey, Rey’s face as she looks down at BB, how hard the both of them are smiling. Thinks about how easily Rey and Finn came into his life, how they take care of BB so well. How much they care for her. How much he cares for them.

“What’s going on?” asks Finn, and Poe looks over at him. His face is lit by candlelight, and he tilts his head inquisitively. “You were looking off into space, there, man.”

I’m so in love with both of them, Poe thinks, and blinks a few times.

“Nothing, sorry,” Poe says, rearranging his napkin on his lap. “Just spacing out.”

“Alright,” says Finn, skeptical.

“Really,” Poe says, and places a gentle hand over Finn’s. Finn beams at him, and Poe knows he’s fucked.

Poe waits, that night, until they’re back from the restaurant. Waits until he puts BB to bed, waits until they all finish up packing and put their pajamas on and set alarms for early tomorrow morning. Waits until they’re all in the bathroom together, brushing their teeth.

Rey is flossing, and Finn is staring blankly ahead, scrubbing his teeth with military efficiency, foam around his mouth, when Poe walks in.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hi,” Rey says, around her floss, and Finn grunts in acknowledgement.

“So, I love you guys,” says Poe, and Finn’s eyes snap to his in the mirror. He leans down and spits, then rinses out his mouth and toothbrush, sets it on the edge of the sink.

“Really, man, right now?” asks Finn. “It’s seriously late at night, and we have to get up super early tomorrow. I have neither the time nor the energy for ‘declarations of love’ sex right now, okay? You couldn’t have warned me? I’d have set up flowers, candles, champagne—”

Rey barks out a laugh, then turns around and hugs Poe tight.

“I love you, too,” she says, “even if Finn is grumpy this late at night.”

Finn scoffs. “Well, obviously I love him,” he says, joining in on the group hug. “I just wanted it to be special. Some slow, sweet lovemaking to like, Patsy Cline or whatever.”

“Why is Patsy Cline your go-to romantic music?” asks Poe.

“It was the first name that came to my head,” says Finn, and Poe can feel him shrug.

“I love you, too, Finn,” says Rey.

“I mean, I love you baby, but didn’t we establish this like a few years ago? I remember you crying?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I the one who was crying? Because I specifically remember you sobbing about what we were going to name our first child.”

“Well, obviously that doesn’t matter now because our child is named BB, which, may I add, wasn’t even on the list.”

At that, Poe hugs the both of them so tight that Rey squeaks.

“I’m sorry,” Poe says, loosening his grip. “I’m sorry, I just really love you guys so much.”

“It’s cool, buddy,” says Finn. “We love you, too.”

“We should probably head to bed, though, because we have to get up in six hours,” says Rey.

Poe is in the middle, tonight, and as he drifts off with Rey resting on his chest, cutting off his breathing, and Finn snoring in his ear, he’s really, really glad he had the idea to take a vacation. It seems to have worked out pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> While I did the best research I could, I admit to never having been to Guatemala. If I get anything wrong, please let me know and I will fix it. I hope my combination of research and heavily applied vagueness means nothing is too glaringly awful! 
> 
> Also the "BB is naked all the time" thing comes from my childhood. There are a lot of family pictures in which everyone else is completely clothed while I am in the background, completely and shamelessly naked. I don't know if it's a thing that all kids go through, but thank God we lived out in the country when I was younger so my parents could just let me wander around the woods in a pair of boots and nothing else.
> 
> On another note, you guys, thank you so much for your patience! In the past few weeks I started a new semester at school, restarted my job, and moved twice, so it's been seriously crazy. I'm so grateful to every single one of you, and I'm so glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this little story. I'm blowing kisses to everybody. Again, thanks so much, and please feel free to comment and kudos!


End file.
